myherotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family)
Daphne Powell is from the ABC series, No Ordinary Family. Powers and Abillites Daphne has various telepathic abilities such as: *'Receptive Telepathy:' Daphne has the ability to read the minds of those around her. When she first developed this power, she had very little control over it and was easily overwhelmed when surrounded by large numbers of people. However, her mother taught her to control her power by focusing on her own inner thoughts, which allows her to shut out the thoughts of others. She is not able to communicate via her telepathy, only being able to read the thoughts of other people, and not broadcast her thoughts without speaking. *'Telepathic Push:' Daphne has the ability to implant suggestions into another person's mind using her telepathic powers. It is still unclear how far her level of influence extends. This was first shown when she was able to convince a mugger not to shoot Chris, and also used to make her father change his mind about grounding her for lying to him. Then later used to help JJ in finding out evidence about Natalie's mothers killing, by using her powers to suggest that suspects give her and JJ true information. In both instances, the influenced individuals seemed to show a degree of confusion about their sudden change of heart, suggesting that her power may be limited only to suggestion rather than outright control. She must speak the commands in order for the ability to work, and it has been shown to only work on one person at a time. *'Memory Erasing:' At the end of No Ordinary Future, Daphne erases Chris's memory of her ever telling him of her powers but she accidently erases his memory of them also dating. In the episode, it shows her touching his forehead and Telepathically Pushing him to forget about her family and their powers, suggesting she must be in physical contact with a person in order to use this ability. *'Telepathic Torture:' Apparently Daphne is able to cause pain to someone using her telepathy. This ability is sending a huge amount of telepathic power into a person's mind and causes pain and can eventually knock the person out. This ability was first shown when she was pushing an office clerk in the finale of the first season. It was shown that she was under emotionall duress, suggesting she cannot or has not yet used this ability without being in a heightened state of emotion. *'Postcognition' When she physically touches a person, Daphne can see the person's memories. This hindsight comes in the form of jumbled, disconnected images which she occasionally shows difficulty in interpreting. It has not yet been revealed if this ability is limited to what the person is currently thinking about, or if Daphne can consciously search for specific memories. This ability was first revealed in an episode where a boy and his family got robbed, and as she tried to comfort him she touched him and realized he had lied about not seeing anything in the robbery. Category:Characters Category:Metahuman Category:No Ordinary Family